


A New Home

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, mainly fluff, mention of Bucky's PTSD, mention of cheating ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Bucky has a surprise for you. Or so he thinks.





	A New Home

Bucky couldn’t remember ever being this nervous. It was stupid really. You already talked about moving in together and it wasn’t like this house specifically held any meaning to him.

He had to admit it was already starting to hold some though. Even before you had seen it. His mind was already picturing the two of you living here together. He smiled as he pictured himself in the kitchen when you walked in coming downstairs in the morning or home from work in the afternoon. He could practically feel your arms around his waist as you pressed yourself against his back, peeking around his arm to see what he was making. In the way, you always did, but here. In what Bucky hoped would be your new home.

He pictured you on the couch in the living room, laughing and poking him with your feet as he tried to ignore you and focus on whatever task he was doing at the moment. He never won that little game of yours. Truthfully he didn’t want too.

He pictured you upstairs in bed, in the bathroom getting ready in the morning. He could hear your laughter ringing through the walls of the house already. This house could be what you both needed. A fresh start for you, away from the apartment you tried to avoid. The place that was filled with bad memories of a man that had never deserved you. A man that had cheated and left you broken and vulnerable.

You were none of those things though. You were fierce and tough. You were kind and loving. Bucky saw so many things in you, you hadn’t been able to see yourself at first. Just like you had with him. Bucky still had bad days. He still had days where he thought you were better off without him and that he wasn’t worthy of someone like you.

Your love never wavered though and if he needed to stay locked away in his room in the Avenger’s Tower for days, you seemed fine with that. You left him to go to work and came straight back, cuddling up to him in bed watching movies until the cloud lifted from his mind and he was ready to face the world again.

You were there, whenever and however he needed you to be. He knew you loved the Avenger’s Tower and you were a welcome addition whenever you came to visit. When you had started talking about living together, you had seemed to assume he just wanted you to move in. Bucky didn’t. He loved that you got along with everyone, but he needed a place that was just yours and his. A safe place from his work and past. He needed a home with you.

Which was why he had made you meet him here today. He had seen this place when he drove past it a few weeks ago and had gone back twice before today. Once on his own and a second time with Steve and Sam in tow. He wanted a second opinion and he valued theirs. Even Sam’s. It was their encouragement that had made him take the leap. He hadn’t yet put an offer up on the house. He wanted you to see it first, but with your go ahead he was ready. He had plenty of money stored away. Tony didn’t charge rent and Bucky wasn’t exactly a big spender. All he needed was you.

“Bucky?” your voice sounded through the house and Bucky’s heart skipped a beat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, stilling himself for the suggestion he was about to make to you.

“In here, Doll,” Bucky answered from the sunlit living room. He loved this room and he hoped you would too.

“Hi,” you smiled brightly when you saw him and the smile instantly mirrored on Bucky’s face as he walked straight up to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. He closed his arms around you, pulling you closer as you granted him a sweet kiss in greeting, just like you always did. God he loved you.

“Are we breaking into houses now Buck?” you teased, with an amused glimmer in her eyes.

“Not breaking in. I borrowed the key and everything,” Bucky replied, causing you to giggled and shake your head.

“Well since you went through so much trouble… What are we doing here?” you pushed gently and Bucky took a deep breath.

“It’s for sale,” Bucky started not really sure how to ask you. He had gone over this in his head so many times and still, he couldn’t seem to remember any of the ways he had practiced the words.

“I saw the sign outside so yeah I figured,” you grinned, before gently running your fingers through his hair. “You want us to buy it don’t you?”

Bucky’s eyes widened as he stared down at you. He wasn’t sure how you always managed to understand what he was trying to say before he said it, but he loved that about you. A burst of laughter bubbled in his chest as he shook his head slightly, giving up on trying to figure out that magical power of yours.

“How did you know?” he chuckled, pulling you closer still.

“You know for a former spy, sniper, and assassin you’re pretty obvious James,” you teased him, making Bucky roll his eyes.

“Bucky,” he corrected with a playful scowl, making you giggle and wiggle your nose at him repeating his nickname back to him.

“So what’s your answer?” he asked, butterflies swarming in his stomach and hope lighting up his face.

“Was there a question I missed?” you kept teasing and even if Bucky could already tell your answer by how you were acting he still needed to hear you say it. He groaned in mock frustration, suddenly dipping you to the floor making you squeal with laughter. A squeal that was cut short by his lips on yours, kissing you deeply and passionately.

He pulled away with a smirk on his face as he saw the dazed look on his face. He gently guided you back into an upright position, cupping your face in his hands.

“Miss Y/L/N would you please live in this house with me?” Bucky asked, loving the huge smile that spread across your face as you tangled your fingers in his hair drawing him closer. So close your hot breath fanned over his lips as you answered him.

“Yes.” Your answer was short but the kiss you shared wasn’t. It was tender, loving and filled with the promise of a future together. Bucky was still completely dazed and slightly out of breath when you pulled apart.

Your smile was radiant, warming his entire body from the inside and making his heart beat faster with love for you.

“Show me the place Buck?” you requested, wrapping your arms around his middle as Bucky pulled you close to his side, beginning the tour of your new home.


End file.
